Tough Love
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: He's a dopey cat, she's a snooty dog. Of course Moe's going to have trouble winning Portia's heart. Drabbley Collection; Finally Completed.
1. Letter

**Hm. This was originally a One-Shot, but then I was overwhelmed with so many cute MoexPortia moments that I decided to make them into a collection of drabble-like things. I have a pretty good amount of them written (in my opinion) and still some ideas that still have to be written. So be on the lookout for constant updates. And yes, it does have my human character, Mitsukai, from my other AC fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I do own the GC and DS version of Animal Crossing, I don't actually own it. Yah know?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Letter**

"Mitsukai!" the blue cat Moe shouted, approaching the brown-haired human girl. "Can you deliver this letter to Portia, myawn? I kind of forgot to mail it earlier…" Mitsukai nodded, stuck the letter in her pocket, and went off to find Portia.

She found the spotted dog wandering around her home, gaze following the moths that flew around her head.

"Good evening, ruffian," she said. "And what do you want to bug me about?"

Mitsukai handed her the letter and saw the surprise on Portia's face.

"Moe? Well what an unexpected surprise…" The dog's black eyes scanned over the paper.

"It doesn't really make much sense," she finally said. "Moe's kind of odd, don't you think? But I always enjoy getting letters, ruffian. Send him my thanks."

Mitsukai nodded again and left to return the news of the delivery to Mow, who was unusually happy about Portia's response.

Mitsukai tried to ignore this strange behavior, but as it progressed, she couldn't help but question it…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bleh. The first few are rather…eh. But I think it gets better and the moments get cuter. So tell me what you think.**


	2. Gift

Again, a special delivery this time. But I guess it's just setting a basis for their relationship. By the way, some of the drabbles are related, and some are just purely random. And all of them are inspired by something Moe or Portia said or did in my AC:WW. Their comments just gave me so many ideas and made me feel the couple was so valid and believable and not totally random (at least in my game).

**Disclaimer: Like I said last time, I don't own.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gift**

Portia's opinion about Moe never changed much until one day, Mitsukai came bearing a gift.

"I'm too embarrassed to deliver it, myawn," the cat had said to Mitsukai. She set off once again, becoming worn down by his one-sided affection and how it was her job to show it.

Portia opened the present and her eyes widened in shock as she pulled out the pink garment.

"A princess shirt?! How did he know I wanted one of these?" She tried on the shirt and looked down at herself.

"I LOVE it! I've never felt prettier in anything before! Tell Moe I say thanks, ruffian!"

Mitsukai smiled, glad that the hard-to-please Portia was satisfied. And all it took was a simple gift from Moe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Insult

**This one is so unfluffy and not good towards the development of some sort of relationship. But then it leads to Moe doing some pretty silly things.**

**By the way, I would like to thank Dark Kyotoa for reviewing. Yipee!**

**Disclaimer: This whole, saying I don't own thing gets annoying which such short thingys…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Insult**

Portia often confided in her friend Gabi, the rabbit, on "girl-things".

"Did you cut your hair?" The dog asked her. Gabi nodded happily.

"I like it. It looks good on you."

"Thanks honeybun! Now what should I wear tonight?" Moe, who was standing nearby, overheard their conversation and decided to speak his mind. Even if it was mean.

"Seriously guys," he said, "Who really cares anyway?!"

Portia and Gabi glanced at each other with a "he-did-not-just-say-that" type of expression on their faces.

"What would you know ruffian?" Portia almost yelled. "You're just a dopey, fashion-challenged _cat!_" She nearly spat the last word. But ouch, did that hurt.

Moe walked away sadly, wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aww, poor Moe. But this one does have my favorite line in it. Take a guess as to which one it is.**


	4. Mustache

**This seemed a bit longer when I wrote it, and somewhat humorous. **

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mustache**

"I just love men with mustaches!" Portia began to ramble about her obsession while the half-listening Mitsukai hatched a plan…

"I heard you had a little fight with Portia. Wear this, and maybe she'll forgive you." Moe looked confused as he read this letter from Mitsukai, and even more so when he unwrapped the present attached.

_This is a bit odd, but I suppose I trust Mitsukai's judgment. _With that thought, he put on his gift, and went off to search for Portia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um, Moe, I think there's a fuzzy brown caterpillar on your upper lip, ruffian."

"Caterpillar? No, that's my mustache, myawn. You like?"

"Yeah sure…looks great." Portia backed away, somewhat disturbed. Muttering a quick excuse, she left Moe alone.

'_Note to self,' _she said mentally, _men with mustaches are _so_ out._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hehe, will things ever work out for Moe? Personally, I don't know. For this is going to be a forever-ongoing thing until Moe and Portia stop making so many comments about each other.**


	5. Salad

**XD. I actually had to do some research before writing this one. I was like, "What's Waldorf salad?" Anyway, on with the 5****th**** drabble!**

**Disclaimer: UGH! You should know by now.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Salad**

So the mustache thing didn't exactly work out, but Mitsukai had other plans up her sleeve.

In another letter to Moe she wrote:

"I heard Portia was rather partial to Waldorf salad. Why don't you ask her to join you for some?" Moe again looked puzzled at Mitsukai's words. He wondered if he could rely on her this time, but decided to give her a second chance.

So he left his home and headed towards Portia. He spoke up once he approached the spotted-dog.

"Hey, Portia. Would you like to join me for some Waldorf salad sometime, myawn?" Portia sighed, almost swooning.

"Wow, Moe, that was so romantic. Maybe I was wrong about you, ruffian." Moe perked up, a big smile on his face. Things were looking up for this cat…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**::shrugs:: Portia once told me that the most romantic thing a guy ever said to her was "Would you like you join me for some Waldorf salad?" or something like that. So I said to myself, "Why couldn't Moe be that guy?"**


	6. Reflection

**I couldn't settle on one name for this one. Any preferences between the two? Anyway, it's starting to get more fluffy as Portia has warmed up to Moe.**

**You know the disclaimer. And so do I.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Toast aka Reflection**

"A nice night isn't it? It's all cool and…moody. Makes me feel like we should be toasting with black tea right now…"

And so they did.

"Here's to the image of me reflected in your eyes," Moe said, raising his cup. "Though I'm sure your reflection would be much better looking," he added shyly.

"Good, because I was about to say the same thing." Portia smiled at Moe, also raised her cup, and a small _chink!_ could be heard before the two friends enjoyed their tea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Short, but sweet. : ) Both Portia and Moe apparently have a thing for black tea, which I believe I will revisit in a later drabble.**


	7. Moths

**Another random one. It's starting to get into random friendshippy moments that could be considered potential romance. But what that means, is fluff-like stuff!**

**And I actually thought of this one with no help from Portia or Moe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AC, but apparently, I can rhyme.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Moths**

Portia was spending her evening reading magazines on the latest fashions. She would've been enjoying herself if it weren't for the constant _thunk…thunk…_ noise from outside her house.

"Enough is enough!" she said, after the noise ceased to stop.

She got up and peered around her doorframe, only to see Moe, bug-net in hand. The moths fluttering around outside her window fascinated him. And each time he unsuccessfully attempted to catch the winged insects, the net hit Portia's home with an audible _thunk!_

"If you're going to catch bugs, do it properly," she said, pulling out her own new. With one well-aimed swing, Portia expertly caught one of the moths. She quickly released the creature and it flew back towards the lit window.

Moe admired her, but couldn't help but feel inferior. He looked downcast.

"Don't worry," Portia said to him. "I'm sure even someone like you could learn how eventually." She smiled a rare, warm smile and he returned the gesture. And they stood there, watching the moths dance around the light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Taste

**Sorry it's been a bit since I've updated. I'm super busy with school, and soccer, and my new attention-needing kitten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Animal Crossing and that should stay true for the rest of the drabbles. So I'm probably going to stop saying it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Taste 

"Portia, you have got to try this key lime pie!" Moe and Portia decided to watch a Tae Kwon Do match in the next town over. But why they were serving pie at the match was a mystery.

"I don't like limes," the dog replied.

"Aww c'mon. Just a bite?" Portia refused further as Moe pressed on.

Finally, he took a bit with his fork and shoved it in her mouth.

She chewed slowly and gulped, acting like it was terrible.

She hated to admit this but, while Moe's taste in clothes was questionable, he had great taste in food.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Desire

**Desire **

"Guess what Mitsukai? I heard from Goldie that Portia likes black tea! I love black tea!"

Moe paused, and acted like he came to some sudden realization.

"Does that mean Goldie and Portia are good friends? I wish I was too. Then I would have Portia's picture!"

Mitsukai smiled, knowing that that moment might not be too far away…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Whoa, short. Like super short. The title's like the title of my AC Oneshot. You should check it out if you want.**


	10. Blue

**I tried to upload this the other day, during my last update but ff didn't like the document for some reason. Anyway, this one's pretty stupid. And Portia's kind of off…like OOC. But I **_**really**_** liked Moe's quote about…well you'll see. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Blue**

"Don't you just love the ocean Portia?" The spotted dog nodded in reply.

"It's so blue. It's like the sky in reverse." Portia was struck by his words, in an odd, inspirational way.

"Blue," she said, almost randomly. "Like you fur."

"Hey, you're right! Thanks for noticing!"

Lately it seemed the more she hung around Moe, the more Portia seemed to notice about him…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. Tambourine

**This one is crazy random. But Portia did say something about envying Moe for something he had... In this case, it was a tambourine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tambourine**

Moe strode around town happily, shaking the tambourine in his hand. Portia glared at him with envy.

_Where does he get off with having a tambourine when I don't?! I've always wanted one… _she thought.

The next thing she realized was that Moe was standing right next to her, shaking the instrument to snap her out of her reverie.

"Portia! I found this and picked it up, thinking of you. Here, have it myawn!"

For once, Portia did not know what to say. She wordless took the tambourine from Moe's hands.

"Maybe I could get another instrument and we could make a band together!" the cat said happily. Coming to, Portia nodded and muttered a "thanks".

One day, his thoughtfulness was going to drive the dog insane.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**He so nice, it's maddening! Hopefully Portia won't go to crazy, and realize Moe is right for her.**


	12. Ideal

**So I decided to have some drabbles connected in a way so it's like a little story arc of sorts. This one marks the beginning of what I would like to call the Makeover arc. There might be drabbles in between each part, or maybe not. I don't really know yet. And this isn't the only arc I have planned…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ideal**

"Mitsukai can I talk to you ruffian? Girl-to-girl?

"Sure, I'm all ears."

"Well I haven't had a major crush in a while. I mean, how hard is it to find a hottie who likes tennis, cooking and chocolate pudding?"

Mitsukai didn't respond, the gears in her head turning. With a few slight adjustments, Mitsukai may of found Portia her ideal guy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**It's short; I'm just setting things up for now. What smart person can see where this is going? It's pretty obvious, I think.**


	13. Shellfish

**I didn't understand where Moe was going when he was talking about shellfish, but this was the result.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shellfish**

"I love these things!" Moe said, holding up a shellfish with both paws. "They're so versatile! You can grill them, boil them, steam them, and just about everything else! And then, you can wear the shell!"

He moved the shellfish around, attempting to pose like he was wearing it. Portia just looked at him, wondering how his thought process worked.

"And that," she said, "proves my earlier point that you _are _fashion-challenged."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Woosh. That was really random.**


	14. Superhero

**This is the start of another story arc thingy. I think I like this one more.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Superhero**

"Wouldn't that be cool if I was a superhero Mitsukai?"

"That sounds pretty awesome," the human girl replied.

"I could have a cape that matched my eyes with pockets for snacks and everything! I think I'll go talk to Able Sisters and see if they could make me one!"

Mitsukai sighed, hoping her encouragement didn't make Moe go _too _far…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Teeheheh. Who wants to see Moe as a superhero? I know I do!**


	15. Athlete?

**Part 2 of the Makeover arc.**

**Disclaimer: I decided to throw in an "I don't own Animal Crossing" statement since I haven't done so in a while.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Athlete?**

"Moe," Mitsukai said suddenly. "You should think about taking up tennis. If you want to win Portia's heart, that is."

"Tennis?! But I'm not very coordinated, myawn."

"We'll work on it."

And so Mitsukai's tennis lessons began. Unsuccessfully. No matter how long or how hard they practiced, Moe just couldn't get the hang of it.

"How about this," Mitsukai suggested, growing tired of her failed lessons. "You just look and act like you love to play tennis and Portia will like you more."

"Alright," Moe replied, somewhat unsure. He didn't believe lying was the best thing to do in this situation, but what else could he do?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. Gone

**This one's kind of sad. But Moe's quote was super inspiring I guess. So I just had to write this.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gone**

"_**If I died, I would want to come back as the ocean."**_

Portia stared out at the ocean, tears glistening in her eyes. The deep blue coloring of the churning water conjured up memories of times past. Happier times, when Moe was still with her.

_I hope he got his wish,_ Portia thought. _Then his belly would be filled with seafood, just as he wanted._

She smiled a sad smile, and the waves washed over her paws in response.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Don't worry peoples, Moe is still alive and kickin' (at least in the AC world...). He said when he died being the ocean would be cool because he would always be full of seafood. Typical Moe.**


	17. Scorpion

**Sorry it's been a bit…I've been busy and haven't had much time to write. Or think for that matter.**

**Well here's part 2 in the Superhero arc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Scorpion**

Portia watched the scorpion intently, but made no move with her net. She was one of the few animals who knew how to deal with insects like tarantulas and scorpions. She was beginning to approach it when, out of nowhere, Moe appeared, clad in a (what Portia thought to be tacky) cape.

"Don't worry Portia!" the cat yelled. "I'll save you!" Moe rushed at the scorpion, net in hand. The scorpion lunged at Moe and stung him.

Darkness closed around Moe and he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh no! Cliffhanger!**


	18. Gazing

**Ahh! So sorry it's been a while! I hate being so busy…**

**Disclaimer: I no own Animal Crossing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gazing**

"Hey Mitsukai!" Tank, the rhino said, stampeding up to the human girl. "I saw the weirdest thing! Moe and Portia were gazing into each other's eyes for the longest time! Do you think they were having a staring contest? Or is there something more going on between them?"

Mitsukai could only smile, knowing that something more _must_ be happening…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Blah. Just something I thought up in a couple of minutes in order to update…**

**Because unfortunately, I'm running out of ideas.**


	19. Chef

**Wow, so I haven't updated this in months. I kinda lost inspiration but felt bad for leaving it hanging.**

**So here's part uh… 3 of the Makeover arc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chef**

A clear look of annoyance crossed Mitsukai's features as a large bowl of chocolate pudding that Moe had been previously mixing flew right out of his paw and splattered – all over Mitsukai's face.

"Oh no Mitsukai!" the dopey, blue cat exclaimed, running over to the human girl, a cloth in hand.

Wordlessly, she held up her palm, signaling Moe to stop, and flicked her tiny pink tongue out of the corner of her mouth, catching a taste of the pudding. Mitsukai thoughtfully mulled the sample around in her mouth for what felt like an eternity to Moe, and smiled.

"Hey," she said, proceeding to eat more of the pudding, "not bad."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So I combined Portia's want for a guy who can cook and loves chocolate pudding into one drabble. **

**I should be wrapping up this entire story pretty soon as well.**


	20. Gossip

**Whoa, sorta forgot about this fic until I realized I had the final few chapters written up. So here they are, posting them one after another, because there's no point in drawing this drabble fic out any longer.**

**Also, thank you to the reviewers I may have had!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gossip**

Portia heard the whispers around town. From Gabbi, from Yuka, from everyone. She heard them whisper whenever she passed by them in town, Moe by her side.

But for once, Portia did not care about the rumors around her or what they were saying. After all, if her tight friendship with Moe was causing people to notice her more, then all Portia could say was, "let them talk".

She couldn't complain – they were making her famous.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lulz, a bit shallow on Portia's part, but what do you expect? She gets nicer in the next three drabbles though.**


	21. Perfect

**Here's the conclusion of the Makeover arc. A bit longer than I originally planned.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Perfect**

Mitsukai stood back to admire the work she had performed on Moe.

"Perfect, if I do say so myself."

The blue cat was decked out in tennis gear – a polo shirt, sweatbands, the works. He twirled a racket nervously in his paws.

"Now all you have to do is act the part!"

Moe swung the racket half-heartedly, to show his "enthusiasm" about the brunette's plans.

"I guess that's good enough," she said. "And don't forget to give her the pudding you made!" Mitsukai handed him a plastic-wrapped bowl of the gelatinous dessert. "Now off you go! Portia's waiting for her perfect guy!"

Moe slumped off, unsure of how this would actually work out. He may look like Portia's ideal guy, but he sure didn't feel like it.

He spotted the dog down by the river near her home. "Portia! Hey Portia, myawn!" As she turned to face him, Moe tripped over a rock, falling face-first into the bowl of pudding.

The spotted dog ran over to him in concern and knelt down beside him. She gazed at this tennis attire and the bowl of chocolate pudding, and immediately understood that this all had to be Mitsukai's doing.

"Oh Moe," Portia said softly, hoisting the dazed cat into her arms. "Don't you know that I think you're fine just the way you are?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sickly sweet ending.**

**This arc, in order: Ideal, Athlete?, Chef, Perfect**


	22. Fireworks

**I actually just wrote this one, because the prompt and what Moe said in-game was just too perfect not to write a drabble about.**

**Also longer than expected. What happened to the short snippets?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fireworks**

The 4th of July was fast approaching, meaning it was almost time for Nintown's annual fireworks ceremony.

"I'm so excited, myawn!" Moe told Mitsukai, practically glowing. "But…I want to find a nice girl to go with…" He trailed off, sunny demeanor suddenly turning stormy upon realizing the short timeframe he had to do so.

"Fireworks are _so_ romantic, don't you think ruffian?" Portia said to the human girl a little while later. "I'm hoping to meet a nice guy down by the lake this year…"

'_It's almost as though they're asking me to push them together,'_Mitsukai thought, and as the night of the 4th drew closer, the brunette hatched her plan.

All it took was one little shove, quite literally, and Moe stumbled toward Portia, dopey grin on his face. And Portia seemed to accept his presence graciously, going as far as to even grasp the cat's paw as the fireworks sparkled before their eyes.

…They both agreed, as the night came to a close, that the fireworks were more amazing than they had been in a long while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next drabble is the final drabble, and the conclusion of the Superhero arc. Woot!**


	23. Friends

**23 chapters… I like that number.**

**So here's Part 3 of the Superhero arc, as well as the conclusion of this drabble fic. It's been an interesting ride!~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Friends**

Moe slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry. As the shapes around him cleared, he realized he was lying in his bed in his home, Portia standing over him, concern discernable in her dark eyes.

"Wha happened?" Moe mumbled, still disoriented.

"You were stung by a scorpion, ruffian," the dog replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh no!" Moe exclaimed, suddenly remembering the day's previous events. "The scorpion! Did it hurt you?"

Portia shook her head. "You saved me, but got hurt in the process. Silly cat."

"And you've been watching over me since, myawn?" Portia turned away, a faint pink tinging her cheeks. She nodded once without facing him.

"Aww, thanks Portia!" Moe said, wrapping his paws around the dog's neck. "You're the best friend a cat could ever have!"

A smile tugged at Portia's lips, but she tried to push it away, tried not to let her true emotions show. But Moe's words struck her deep.

_Friends._

Through it all, that's all they were.

She didn't exactly mind that their relationship didn't amount to anything more. Things were fine as they were.

And no matter how odd it seemed, Moe and Portia would always be there for one another. A dopey cat and a snooty dog…forever the best of friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Roror, cliché ending! **

**But Portia and Moe actually didn't "get together", zomgwut. I just think it worked better this ways. /shrugs/**

**Superhero Arc, in order: Superhero, Scorpion, Friends**

**And with this, thus ends the fic. I haven't even touched AC:WW in forever, so I wouldn't be surprised if one of them had moved… But MoexPortia will always be my favorite Animal Crossing couple, even if I never see them interact anymore.**

**Thanks for reading!~**

**-TRO (formerly known as darkflame414)**


End file.
